The Dream Crystal: An Unexpected Arrival
Chapter 4: An Unexpected Arrival The Mario Bros. burst out into a fit of laughter after remembering the incident. The entire room went silent for a while after they were finished. "Oops." Luigi said, face-palming. Peach stormed over to them and dragged them by their ears, into the hallway. Toadsworth went up on stage to cover for her She glared at them with finger pointed at them. "What was THAT all about?" she asked. If looks could have killed, Mario and Luigi would have been dead already. "Oh, and I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. Peach then started to search them to see if they were carrying any projectiles. She found none, but was sure they were up to something. "Are you finished here?" Mario impatiently said, rolling his eyes. "For now you guys….for now." she replied in a sort of creepy tone. "I don't think I can forgive you for throwing tomatoes at me…" At this point, the sound of an explosion was present. The sky was also getting a dark red hue. "What the heck!?" Peach exclaimed, struck with terror. The doors burst open and all of the guests were running, yelling and trampling each other to get to the door. Toadsworth was running towards Peach, and she stopped him to ask what was going on. "Bowser's back your Majesty! We have to get you to safety! Quickly, come with me!" he shouted, trying to pull Peach along with him. "Don't worry Peach, we can take him, you get to safety." Mario assured. "Right Luigi?...hello?" he turned around to see Luigi running outside along with rest of the guests. Something Luigi would do alright. "Why did Bowser even come here now!? It's too early in the chapter for that!" Mario yelled. "I had a slight change of plans okay!" the Koopa King's voice shouted back, which startled Mario a bit. He then burst through the ceiling and landed in front of Mario, creating a massive shockwave that shook the castle once more. "Y'know, you'll never get Peach to like you right?" Mario shot at him. "That's the funny part, I'm not here for her….." he replied in a calm tone. "I'm here to destroy YOU once and for all!" Bowser finished. He them pulled the shiny blue crystal and pointed it at Mario. "What the heck!?" the red plumber laughed. "How are you gonna beat me with….THAT?" The Dream Crystal started to glow with a divine light. Mario shielded his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he got hit by a blue beam that sent him flying across the room. "Take THAT for once!" Bowser cheered, and headed out into his airship that was waiting. Once he boarded, he turned to several shadowy figures that were facing him. "Did you guys get her?" he asked them. "Of course we did!" one of them said. "Good…." The figures revealed themselves to be Larry, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy and Ludwig Von Koopa. And in the middle of them was a cage with Peach inside. "Ugh, just face it Bowser, you'll never get me to like you!" Peach barked. Bowser came up to the cage and laughed at her. "I don't care anymore! I'm only using you so Mario can just come to rescue you. Then my awesome plan will be of assistance." And with that he held up the crystal in front of her so she can look at it. Instead she pinched his big nose. "Ouch!" he yelped in pain. "Why you little brat!" Bowser walked only a few feet backwards only to get a punch in the face, which flung him into the Koopalings. "What the-" he looked ahead and saw Mario standing in front of him. "You're finished! Now just give it up!" None of the Koopas said anything, but instead looked upwards. Mario did as well, and saw Kamek floating above him, with his wand at the ready. He was prepared for something like this, and then quickly jumped up and kicked the wand out of Kamek's hand, where it fell into the moat below. Mario also grabbed the floating broomstick from underneath him and threw it off. All of a sudden, a yellow "O" hit Mario from behind, which sent him flying off of the airship and into the moat. Wendy O. Koopa then blew the tip of her wand. "Nice shot sweetie…" Bowser praised. Bowser got up and pulled a lever, which revealed several Bill Blasters at the side of the airship. "Now!" he shouted, and a barrage of Bullet Bills shot out, homing in on Mario. The airship then slowly flew away into the distance.